Griddles used for cooking food have existed for many years. These cooking griddles typically include a generally flat cooking surface which is positioned above a gas burner or heating element incorporated into the griddle or separate and apart from the griddle such as in a cooktop. The cooking surface may be elevated above a peripheral channel which collects any food juices, such as grease, coming from the cooked food.
A problem with these types of griddles has been the disposal of the collected food juices once the cooking process is completed. Oftentimes, the entire cooking surface must be carefully removed, transported and then tilted to pour the captured food juices from the peripheral trough. This task can be difficult due to the temperature of the griddle handle and the large area of the cooking surface to negotiate during its movement and pouring process.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a griddle from which it will be easier to capture and later expel the captured food juices. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.